Traditional systems which have been developed for the purpose of achieving optimum value from a tree stem are often unnecessarily complex, thereby making them relatively expensive to both construct and maintain. In addition, traditional systems often suffer from slow processing and handling times, the times required to initially determine the optimum cut locations in the stem and subsequently perform those cuts to produce the optimum segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,993 issued Sep. 4, 1984 to McCown et al., discloses a small log bucking system where a log is scanned to obtain data to select cut locations. A computer selects cut locations based on the data obtained during the scan and shows the locations on the log through the use of lasers projected onto the log. An operator has the choice of accepting or rejecting the cut locations. If the cut locations are accepted then the operator issues the command to have the log brought into the cutting position. If the cut locations are rejected by the operator then the operator issues a command to alter the cut locations and the computer recalculates the cut locations and again projects them onto the log. If the cut locations are accepted then the operator issues the command to have the log brought into the cutting position otherwise the cut positions are altered once again. When the log has been brought into the cutting position by placement on the cutting bed, the log is clamped into place, the log cutting saws are moved to the cutting locations previously specified and the log is cut. This process is slow and unduly complex because it involves the use of only two saws and it requires an operator to verify each of the computer calculated cut locations before the log can be cut. Also, this process is slowed further as a result of the log cutting saws being moved only after the log has been placed in the cutting bed and the need to clamp the log. The number of cut locations is also limited as a log can not be cut in a location where there is a cutting bed support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,671 issued Dec. 3, 1996 to Bowlin, discloses an automatic stem cutting apparatus comprising one fixed and multiple linearly adjustable saws. A log is scanned and the information from the scan is fed to a computer which in turn calculates the cut locations for the log. The adjustable saws are then positioned in accordance with the computer determined cut locations. A stem loader then transfers the log to the saw carriages. Once on the saw carriages, the log is positioned and clamped into place where it is then cut by the saws as the saw blades swing forward. The cut segments of the log are then pushed from the saw carriage by a segment ejector to fall to an output conveyor. This systems too suffers from slow processing time and unnecessary complexity. The handling time for a log is unnecessarily long and complex due to the use of the segment loader and segment ejectors. The system is also limited in that all the saws are not linearly adjustable.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved means of automatically scanning and cutting a log into segments of optimum value. A further object of the invention is to provide a log-cutting apparatus which is both less complex and requires less processing and handling time than other known systems, thereby allowing for greater cost effectiveness and efficiency.